Barry Allen Master of the Omnitrix
by doomofdestiny
Summary: 16 year old Barry has returned to the fight helping to defend his world from other worldly or worldly threats. How long can Barry keep his identity safe when Superman, Supergirl and the Green Arrow try and get him to join their league of young heroes. Barry with the help of his adoptive sister and father must re-master his new heroes.
1. Prologue

**Don't own the Flash, Super Girl, Ben Ten.**

**Also the West's aren't African-Americans in this universe. They are Native-Americans so Iris is this stories equivalent Kai Green and so on.**

**3:00 AM**

Barry gasped for air. It was the same nightmare he had being having for the past week. His parents dying in front at the hands of Vilgax. It may have been 4 years ago but the 16 year old hadn't been the same. Barry held his wrist where the watch used to reside. After his parents funeral Barry decided to stop being a hero and asked Azmuth to remove it. He did but he refused to take it saying the watch will stay dormant until the right moment. Barry wasn't alone he had one of his closest friends and someone he saw a sister Iris West. Joe was an old friend of Henry and were familiar with the Omnitrix.

Since he couldn't get back to sleep he left his bedroom and went to the kitchen and made him self a nice cup of coffee but not before removing a round box from his Bedroom closet. The coffee tasted nice as he drank it.

"Making more?"

Barry turned to see Joe and Iris standing there in their PJ's.

"Sorry used the last of the coffee," Barry replied with a slight delay.

"You had the dream again?," Joe asked.

Barry nodded as he moved to the counter and pulled out the round box," They are getting more frequent. I think something is coming. Maybe its time to go hero once more. I know you miss Blitzwolfer Iris."

Iris tried to hide the red on her face but she couldn't. She replied,"What no shut up Barry."

Joe laughed at this before saying,"Barry since Vilgax has gone the Plumbers left Earth, as far as we know I am the only Plumber who still has tech the other human Plumbers were arrested saying they stealing alien tech."

Barry placed his mug down on the counter and turned to the window," I was there Joe. Me and Iris were with you when the Plumbers left."

Barry picked the box up and opened it. The box shifted and morphed into the black a watch with 4 green circles on it.

"Barry," Iris jumped in," Are you sure?"

"Yes," Barry stated as he placed the watch back on.

As soon as it was attached to Barry's arm, a message appeared from a small old friend, "Barry. I pre-recorded this message, its good to know that you decided to wear the Omnitrix again. This message is short but you will like what will happen now."

The message ended and the watch shone red, blinding the trio. When the light die down the Omnitrix was slimmer and more watch like (It looks like its Alien Force version but Red). Barry touched a button on it and the dial popped up. Barry twisted it and saw Aliens he had never seen before.

"I've never seen these guys before," He stated as he twisted to look at his set of Heroes.

Joe and Iris nodded in agreement.

"Oh well this one looks cool," Barry informed," Its hero time.

Barry shone blue and turned into a lizard like creature,"Woah this is cool." Barry sneeze causing hmself to shoot out ice that nearly hit Iris.

"Barry"

"Sorry Iris. Hey what about Artiguana?"

Joe just started to laugh while Iris was trying to act annoyed but fail to hide the massive smile forming on her face.

**Fortress of Soitude**

Clark didn't like it one bit. Kara had reveal her superhero identity to the hero of Star City the Green Arrow or as he is know Oliver Queen and his team. Currently Oliver, Felcity, Laurel, Sara, Cisco, Caitlin and Winn were standing in front of Clark. The others had just finished promising they wouldn't reveal her and Clarks identity. When a message light appeared on a screen. Clark clicked it and saw Azimuth.

"Azimuth what do I owe to the pleasure?," Clark asked.

"I see you have made some new friends Kal-El," Azimuth stated, "I digress. An old friend has returned to what you call the hero life."

Clark's eyes widen," You mean.."

"Yes. The guardian of the Omnitrix has put it back on."

"Er excuse me"

Clark turned to see Cisco with his arm in the air.

"Who is this guy and what is the Omnitrix?" Cisco asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Guy? Guy?! I'm Azimuth the smartest being in five galaxies. The Omnitrix guardian will tell you what it is. No Clark don't reveal who he is. He must tell them his self and even then he won't reveal his identity to them for a long time."

The message was terminated leaving the heroes gobsmacked.

**Not bad for my first crossover fic.**

**I wonder what will happen next time. No i'm being serious I have no clue what i'm going to write next time. Maybe Caitlin and Cisco moving to Central City and fighting an alien or meta and then Barry saves them.**

**Also Barry has these ten Aliens at first:**

**1\. Artiguana**

**2\. NRG**

**3\. Buzzshock**

**4\. Chromastone**

**5\. Fasttrack**

**6\. Rath**

**7\. Water Hazard**

**8\. Alien X**

**9\. Chamalien**

**10\. Clockwork**


	2. Time Flies

**Edit: Bottom of the Prologue was edited to Clark knowing about Barry**

**Don't own Flash, Supergirl or Ben Ten characters ect**

**I'm saying all the heroes except superman is about 16 years of age or just turned 17**

**Also after Vilgax 'disappeared' Joe joint Central City PD as Singh was a Plumber washout and he also knows that Barry has the Omnitrix**

**At the bottom will be how Barry unlocked each alien**

It had three months since Barry put the Omnitrix back on and he was getting back in the groove slowly. In that time he mastered most of his alien abilities except for Fasttrack and Alien X. The only time he turned into Fasttrack he ended up leaving a Fasttrack size hole in Joe's Garage. While the only time Alien X was activated, Barry stuck in the transformation for two days.

With mastery over eight heroes Barry was ready to be a hero but, the threat he felt never arrived. So, Barry used his powers, masked his identity and a became a defender of Central City. At first the people were freaked out; over a couple of weeks they were used to see a shape-shifting alien beating thugs and criminals out cold. Barry forgot how fun it was being a hero.

**26th February 2019, 9:00 PM**

A group of USA activists had invaded Central City's Nuclear Plant. They had set the Plant to explode but Barry was there just in time. When it went critical Barry transformed into Chromastone and absorbed the energy saving the city.

"Here are the last of criminals Detective West," Chromastone rough yet calming voice sprang out.

"Thank you Chromastone," Joe replied and succeeding in not smirking.

Chromastone nodded before jumping onto a nearby roof top. He jumped from roof top to roof top, for a couple minutes. This was followed by a jump down to a ground level alleyway; he made sure no-one was around he hit the Omnitrix returning him to human.

Barry chuckled as he left the alleyway and the went to the closest Big Belly Burger.

**5 Minutes later**

Barry was eating a super combo meal. He was engrossed in eating he didn't realise that a man was standing next to him.

"Is this seat taken?" , The voice asked.

Barry turned and saw who it was and smile.

"Of course Clark," Barry replied with a sly smirk.

Clark sat down opposite to him," So what made you put the Omnitrix back?"

"Wow no beating around bush, "Barry joked," I have a feeling something big is coming. So, I knew I had to Hero up again."

This was followed by Barry going into depth about the new aliens he had unlocked. Clark laughed when Barry began talking about Wrath, he had a feeling they would spar at some point in the future. The man of steel and the young hero talked for what seemed an age. It was pleasant until they heard an explosion from across town. Barry and Clark looked at each other and knew it was time. The pair got up and left the Big Belly Burger as the others inside were gawking outside of the window.

"Its hero time," Barry declared as he slammed down the Omnitrix and as Clark became superman.

Barry's body glowed a golden light as his form shifted into a bulky alien with chunky arms and legs.

"NRG? Better work. You are going have carry me."

Superman nodded as he grabbed NRG by one of his arms and started to fly towards the explosion.

**Area of ****explosion**

Green arrow and Killerfrost were injured; Supergirl was battling Reactron and losing. The trio of heroes had tracked the meta-human down after they found out that he making a dwarf star bomb to detonate the U.N.

"Gah!" She screamed as Reactron punched her.

"Supergirl!" Green arrow bellowed as he tried to stand.

Killerfrost tried her best to shot ice but Reactron's powers were messing with hers.

Reactron stood over Supergirl's body, unable to move he laughed, "You are weak, girl!"

Supergirl tried to crawl away but was pinned by Reactron's left foot. Reactron was about to blast her when he was knocked over by a blue mist; She looked to see her cousin holding a weird creature.

"Superman I'll hold him off you get Zor-el and other two to safety, "He said in a thick German accent, "Iron heights will be a nice home for him. Good seeing you, Kal."

"On it! Oh Reactron meet NRG, "Superman smirked.

Supergirl was scooped into her cousin's arms while he walked over to Green Arrow and Killer Frost who grabbed his legs as he started to fly away.

"Who the hell is that?" Green Arrow bellowed.

"The Omnitrix guardian, "Superman replied as he flew them back to Star City leaving NRG to battle Reactron.

NRG blasted Reactron which weaken him and made him fall to the ground!

"HOW!" Reactron raged before standing

"I control radiation", NRG declared.

Reactron let out an ungodly roar; He charged his new opponent and punched him, he felt pain. While NRG's left fist was imbued with a red energy; His fist connected to Reactron's leg, breaking it as his punch connected.

"I hope this work," NRG spoke.

He placed his hand's around Reactrons head and started to absorb the radiation he produced, weakening him and stripping away his meta-human powers.

**The following morning.**

Barry was slightly hung over, it appears stripping Reactron of his powers seemed to have made Barry drunk.

"Never again, "He said as had soup, sitting in front of the tv.

"You mean never again you will absorb radiation without being with a discharge station at your beck and call, "Iris smirked as she was sitting in the arm chair near him.

"Yes," He replied," Hey turn the tv up.

Iris did and they listened to the report.

"..ore news about yesterday's battle. After Superman took Supergirl, Green Arrow and Killer Frost to heal, NRG saved the day about stripping Reactron's powers for good; He has a new home in Iron Heights. When Superman returned to aid NRG we were able to question the duo. Here is the footage."

"NRG are you alright?," The footage started.

"Yep I iz aight,"NRG slurred, "Why the hell are you so perfect looking?"

"I would stay to help but it appears NRG has become drunk slightly from absorbing the energy,"Superman stated, "Come on NRG."

"Hey Kal remember when you used to wear red knickers on the outside?," NRG remembered, "You looked like you lost a bet with Chuck Norris; The only who could kick your ass without Krytonite."

The reporter returned to the screen trying not to laugh, "Well (Snickered), I hope NRG is feeling well. This was Linda Park for Central City News. (The studio goes dark) Red knickers that was funny."

Iris turned the tv off while Barry's face was reflected off the black screen.

"Ugh,"Barry said as he pushed a pillow on his face.

Iris was about to speak when a knock was heard on the door. She got up and answered it to see Singh standing outside.

"David," Iris said with a smile, "Dad, David's here."

Joe came down the stairs to David standing at the door," David, hey what are you doing here?"

"A weird murder even for us," he replied," Barry any of your aliens have a keen sense of smell?"

"Chamalien or Rath?" Barry asked as the Omnitrix was lit with Rath's icon.

"Chamalien," The three said in unison.

"Alright lets go,"Barry said as he switched the icon and hit the Omnitrix.

In Barry's place stood, a slender alien looking chamelion and it declared," Chamalien!"

"That looks stupid," Iris commented as she went up stairs.

"I could alvays ask Aizmuth to unlock your favourite,"Barry teased.

"Shut up!" Iris shouted as they heard her bedroom door slam shut.

"Crime scene?" Chamalien asked as he turned invisible.

**Crime scene**

Chamalien was smelling the area of the murdered body as the police guarded the area or watched the alien doing his thing; The body was ripped to shreds, so they couldn't identify the body.

"Mein God!," Chamalien exclaimed.

Captain Singh and Joe walked over to him and Joe asked," What is it?"

The body,"Chamalien began," smells similar to Iris."

**A twist ending. Next chapter will see Barry meeting Vibes and Killer Frost's alter ego's.**

**Now then the unlocking stories:**

**1\. Artiguana- First alien to be unlocked.**

**2\. NRG- A nuclear reactor went into meltdown, where a school trip of Barry's high school was going.**

**3\. Buzzshock- Barry was trying to their television when the Omnitrix was zapped by an electric shock off the tv.**

**4\. Chromastone- That Tony person (what ever his last name is), got his powers tried to kidnap Iris, Barry got punched Omnitrix switched him into Chromastone and absorbed the remaining kinetic energy.**

**5\. Fasttrack- A bomb was about to go off making the planet unsafe for Kal and Kara.**

**6\. Rath- A sleeping gas was dropped on Central City, knocking out all the smart people. Wrath is the most stupid alien so the logical choice.**

**7\. Water Hazard- King Shark attacked near Coast City, Barry transformed and kept him from escaping until ARGUS showed up.**

**8\. Alien X- Fooling round with the Omnitrix and got stuck as him for a weekend.**

**9\. Chamalien- The exact alien race tried to kill the Mayor of Central City.**

**10\. Clockwork- Barry was zapped to a dark future, saved the day and then used Clockwork to go back to the exact moment he would have zapped to the future.**


End file.
